


Immortals (Kenny mccormick/mysterion x villain reader

by KaiserBaby



Category: South Park
Genre: Episode: s14e12 Mysterion Rises, F/M, Fanfiction, Immortal Kenny McCormick, My First South Park Fic, Slow Build, Slow Romance, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserBaby/pseuds/KaiserBaby
Summary: (Originally posted on wattpad)After the disappearance of your father your mother thought it would be best for you to start over in the small town of South Park, Colorado where she had grown up as a child. But little did she know this would only cause you more problems.⚠️Disclaimer⚠️This story will have mature themes so read at your own risk!I also do not own South Park! Only the plot of this particular story! You all know this already but I kinda just have to say it😅Anyway enjoy!
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & New Kid | Douchebag, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Mysterion (South Park)/Reader, New Kid | Douchebag/Mysterion (South Park)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Immortals (Kenny mccormick/mysterion x villain reader

STORY KEY:  
(Y/N)- your name  
(H/C)- hair color  
(H/L)- hair length  
(E/C)- eye color  
(Y/H)- your hight  
(F/C)- favorite color  
(N/N)- nickname  
(M/N)- mothers name  
'ITALICS'- thoughts

If you are an experienced fanfic reader, then you'll already know these but the key is there just in case.

⚠️Disclaimer⚠️: I don't own South Park or any of it's characters. I only own the plot of this particular story.  
**************************************

"Daddy! Please don't go! Please!" The young child cried out.

"It's ok (N/N)! I'll be back in a few days!" The man said, hugging the little 8 year old as they soaked his blazer with their tears. 

The man softly stroked your hair and hushed you as he pulled away slightly. "Listen kiddo. I'm your father so you know what that means? It means I'll always come back no made what!" He gives you a warm smile before standing up. 

Your father turned and opened the door before looking over his shoulder at you, the comforting smile still etched into his features. "I love you kid." 

And with that, he was gone.

Your eyes snapped open, feint music from the car stereo filling you ears. The loud thumping of your racing heart slowly began to fade as you sat up from your leaning position against the car door. Your looking around at the few boxes and stray items in the car your mom said were too delicate to put in the moving van when your eyes land upon a picture of your dad that must have fallen out of the open box next to you. 

Your hand moves to pick up the small object, eyes fixed intently on the mans oh so comforting smile. His words replay briefly in your mind, 'I'll always come back.'

'Yeah right.'

Placing the photo down, you turn your attention to the seat in front of you where you mother sat driving the car.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes hun?"

"Where are we?" 

"We're almost there. Just another 30 more minutes and we'll be in South Park!"

'Great' you thought. You didn't understand how your mom could be ok with this. It's bad enough that your father disappeared 8 years ago, but now she's forcing you to move from the house you grew up in and making you start high school in some hick town out in the middle of freezing nowhere! 

You say the least, you were less than pleased. "I still don't understand why we have to move." You mumbled. 

"Oh god not this again. I already told you. This move will be good for us! After 15 years in that house we really needed a fresh start." Your mother countered. 

All you could do is roll you eyes and whisper under your breath, "Whatever..."

The rest of the ride was silent. Uncontrollably silent. 

***Time Skip***

"We're here!" Your mother stated cheerily. 

You look up from your phone's screen and watched as your car passed a sign that read 'Welocom to South Park' and with that you were officially in your new hell on earth. 

Soon enough the car pulled into the driveway of a house nestled into a neighborhood of similar homes. You look up at the two story with unamusement in your eyes. It's was a medium sized house with grey outer walls and a black shingled roof. Completely and utterly average just like the rest of the town. 

"Are you coming?" Your mother asked, standing outside of her open car door. 

You just sighed and nodded, collecting a few of the personal belongings you had on hand. Your mother opened your car door and you removed yourself from the car. "Come on. Let's get out of this cold." your mother said, pulling at her jacket slightly. 

Both the women walked up to the porch and stepped inside the warmth after the eldest had unlocked the door. "The moving van should be here soon. Untill then why don't you go explore the house? Maybe go pick which room you want?" 

The girl nodded silently and walked off. The inside of the house was barren. Not finding anything interesting downstairs the girl moved up the stairs to the second story of the house. Upon reaching the top of the staircase five doors came into vision. The young female contemplated which room to explore before ultimately deciding to just take the room on the right closest to the stairs.

Behind the door was a medium sized room with a window on the opposite wall of the door and a small closet on the right hand side. The girl took one good look at the room and thought that this room would be good enough and placed her stuff on the floor. There she wait on her phone until her mother called her downstairs to help unload the moving van.

***Time Skip***

(Y/N)'s p.o.v 

We had just finished bringing the last few boxes into the house when ther was a knock on the door. My mom's head shot up and immediately went to answer it. I just decided to ignore it and went back to moving and unpacking boxes. "Hey (Y/N)! Can you come here for a second?" My mom called. 

I huffed, slightly annoyed but did as she asked. "Yeah I'm coming." 

Upon entering the livingroom I could see some people, a man and a woman, standing at the door with my mom. "(Y/N) this is Sharon and Randy Marsh! We used to to school with each other! Their our neighbors now!" She smiled. 

I started at the two adults for a moment before waving slightly, "Um hi." 

"Hello (Y/N)! Like your mom said I'm Sharon! Your mom and I used to be bestfriends in high school!"

I nod politely and gave a small smile, "Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Marsh."

Sharon gave me a big smile and looked over at her husband quickly before turning her attention back to me. "You know we have a son who's about your age!" 

I grimaced on the inside as I knew where this was going. "Oh really? That's cool!" I respond.

Then Randy spoke up, "(M/N), you and your daughter should come over for dinner tonight and (Y/N) and Stan could meet!?" 

'Oh boy here we go.'

"Oh that would be lovely! (Y/N) what do you think?" My mother said as she turned to me, glee written all over her face. 

I sighed quickly and replied, "Yeah. Sounds great. " 

"Wonderful! It's settled then! We usually have dinner around 7:00 if that's ok with you!" Sharon stated happily. 

"Sound great! Well see you then!" Mom agreed. 

The two parties exchanged a few more pleasantries before the Marshs left the premises. 

"Isn't this great hun? You'll get to meet some kids your age and make a friend on the first day!" 

"Yeah. Just wonderful." I stated sarcastically with and an exhausted facial expression. 

"Seriously (Y/N). This is a good thing. Can you at least try and act happy?"

I just crossed my arms and looked away from her. She gave and exasperated sigh, "Can you at least try? That's all I ask. It's just for tonight." She pleaded. 

I stayed silent for a moment before finally responding, "Fine."

"Thank you. Now let's get unpacking. We Only have 4 hours before dinner and all of our stuff is still in boxes." She smiled. 

'I have a feeling this whole thing is just going to be a pain in the ass.'

End  
*******************************  
Done! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did please don't forget to vote cause it really helps! I'm sorry this chapter was short but the next one will be longer. Next chapter will focus primarily on you and Stan so get ready for that! Well then untill next time!

Word count: 1318

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! It's my first south park fanfic so I hope it's ok! I would also really love it if you could leave a kudos or a comment of your opinions on the chapter! Thank you for reading!


End file.
